Tu eris super omnes, Regina
by Georgieandbritz33
Summary: Aurora Baratheon was no ordinary girl, locked in a keep with a veil has made her hungry for power as a prophecy fortold that she will become queen. The way to do this is surely to marry the heir of the throne, Rhaegar Targareon. So she must go to the courts of Aerys Targareon, seduce Rhaegar and not be distracted by a handsome blonde intent on distracting her. Young Jamie/oc
1. Prologue

Prologue, Present day

(18 years before the first episode set of A Game of Thrones)

The switch was made. I pound down the cobbled steps holding my flapping cloak over my face. to the harbour holding my breath for the (shouting of my escape). But I hear nothing. Have I really done it, can I have escaped? I arrive the harbour feeling my heart beat out of my chest as I see my luggage being loaded, and I exhale to calm my nerves.

As I push my way onto the crowded ship about to leave for Kings Landing I grit my teeth at the lewd catcalls of the sailors and travellers, these lecherous pigs have no idea who they're leering at. Forgetting myself I open my mouth to deliver a withering onslaught of condemnation but then I remember again, and only pull my red cloak further over my head. If only they knew I could take their tongues for their words and probably castrate them too; then they may then treat their league lord's daughter with some respect.

Fortunately for them however as the normal serving girl that I am pretending to be would have no superiority over these men, neither do I, so I curse the conspicuity of my blood red cloak and sit to the side of the mass watching the gangplank be raised.

As the ship sails away I trace the lines on my dragonscale necklace given to me by my father (many years ago) and watch the characterless grey walls of Storms End shrink into nothingness. Thinking back to the words of the prophecy I was told so long ago I know that when the historians write he history of the reign of Aurora Baratheon, they will say it started today, when she travelled to her destiny.


	2. Chapter 1 - My name is

Chapter 1

Aurora Baratheon, daughter of Cassana and Steffon Baratheon, younger sibling to Stannis, Robert and Renly Baratheon. Black of hair, blue eyes, plain-featured of face, tall of stature,

heavy of mass, dull of tongue. Seventeen Years of age.

This is the description of the Aurora Baratheon written in the records of Westeros; this version of Aurora Barathon does not exist. Not that anyone person questioning my appearance could discover this as I was never allowed to set foot outside the keep in my sixteen years of life and was locked in my rooms when passing nobles came. Something in my appearance was dangerous according to my father, something that could kill them all, guaranteed. Frustratingly I had no idea what it was, and who would kill us all, but I suspected the dark veil I was forced to wear around the keep unless I was alone was intended to hide it. My older brothers often questioned our parents about the necessity of my veil, but they had always been shouted into submission and their silence, leaving me in the dark without any answers and forced to live a life in the shadows.

I was the twin of Renly Baratheon and my older brothers Robert and Stannis acted as my defenders against the tyrannical overprotectiveness of our mother, often shielding me from her rage and mood swings. I was their little sister and I loved them more than anything and they claimed they loved me more, both Stannis who was 10 years older than me and Robert who was 8 years older said they would start wars and kill men for me, so growing up I was surrounded by their love as well as father's. To say I was the favourite child would be strange considering my situation, I was certainly my fathers to the extent that my mother would often complain, although I could never understand why as I was her daughter as well.

She and my twin brother Renly both shared an annoyance at the attention I gained from others, not only from my family. I question whether this was the reason that I was kept away from outsiders and I started wearing the veil, as from my late childhood I can remember how stunned people were when they saw me. Was I stunning? I wasn't sure, but I knew I looked unusual, not less by the constant reminding by mother that I wasn't 'normal.' What is normal anyway? I guess the blue eyes, plain black hair and tall height of the rest of my family which I lacked. My hair was black like father's, but a different shade. I am tall, but not as tall as the rest of them. I also lack the prominently large nose that came from mother's side. Maybe that is what my mother meant by not normal, I guess I would never know as I would hopefully never see her again.

I knew that she loved me as any mother would their daughter, but her constant worrying and the way she forbade me from any interaction with the outside world drove us both to tears; mine of desperation to see the world and hers of fear, I had thought. To this day I did not know what she was thinking when she would bellow and screech at me when I was always inevitably caught after one of my failed escapades. I would always return to my handmaidens Ruth and Raven and together we would plot my next escape.

This time however there will be no more plotting, as she will not find me, no one will as I had pleaded Ruth, who had the same long, wavy, midnight blue-black hair and 5ft 6 height as I did to switch clothes with me and pretend to by Aurora Baratheon while I escaped as a lowly serving girl. The keep had been distracted by a visiting noble from a powerful family which had given me the opportunity to escape, a member of the Tyrells I think, with the guards none the wiser. I had hugged Ruth and Raven with tears in my eyes and the promise to see them in Kings Landing in 6 months were would all be together again. My only regret was not seeing my brothers before I left, or telling them I was escaping but it was not worth the risk, I had told Ruth to say she was ill when they wanted to talk to 'me,' as they would be able to tell immediately that it was not me they were talking to.

It was only when I thought back to the events of my escape that the rush of jubilation hit me; I am free! I can talk to anyone I want, I can sing, I can dance, I can see the world around me without my veil which was now on the head of another girl, another Aurora Baratheon. Giddy laughter breaking from my lips as twirl around to look at the glorious blue sky without a cloud dampening the cerulean as I let the feeling of my sudden freedom consume me. The man next to me shot me a querying look then moved away slowly. _Haha_! I thought, _someone thinks I'm a loony,_ but this only caused me to smile harder a my eyes caught sight of a good-looking, richly dressed man amongst the massing swarm morosely gazing over the side several metres away from me into the churning sea. Bolstered by my high and naïve wish to make someone else as happy as I now am, I surge forwards and interrupted his calm by saying is the most witty tone I could manage

"Beautiful isn't it, there isn't anything comparable to the mystics of the swirling ocean, not even a mysterious nobleman hypnotised by it." His eyes which were the same shade of cerulean snapped up to me first in surprise then into a a look full of mirth. It was only then did I realise that I had spoken not only out of place but also as an equal to him, something the lowly serving girl would never have done. I am so stupid! Followed this realisation I try to stammer an excuse but his smirk stopped me. I was caught. My façade was shattered.


	3. Chapter 2 - Hope springs, from a captor?

Chapter 2

I immediately start to panic. _What is he going to do? Will he tell someone, will he blackmail me to keep the secret? Why was I so foolish?_ His smirking voice cut through my fearful monologue: "Now why would a pretty thing like you threaten her life flirting with me, unless you are a whore. Are you a whore? Are you offering yourself to me. Will you warm my bed tonight." With that he started edging towards me, as he asked the questions coolly questions with his smirk turning into the face of a snake. I stutter out a response in my panic, "no sir, I mean milord, I mean…" flailing to regain my disguise and hoping my confusion would push him off the scent, but he follows it like a bloodhound.

"No, no. You are not escaping this one. Only an equal would question me. So now, tell me and speak true if you know what is good for you;" He said in a condescending tone with his smirk of victory. "Who are you?"

I squeaked and started backing away, hoping to escape the mess I had just created with a man who was definitely not to be trifled with.. Quick as a snake he was he had snatched my arm and drawn my body back against his, trapping me between his form and the boat rail before I could blink. His mouth brushed against my ear and I shiver in fear as he whispers in a teasing voice;

"Who are you…" When he tightens his grip on me instead of a fear a lash of anger rocks through me, _don't ask me how in that situation as my Baratheon short temper has always been a problem_ , and I whisper-shout back to him,

"well you are right, I am your equal, possibly you superior in fact so I suggest that you remove your hand from my arm else you will lose it!"

With that I snatched my arm out of his and glared at him eye to eye, cerulean to violet. With his eyebrows raised he grabbed my arm again and tugged my unwilling body below decks, raising several eyebrows and wolf whistles in the present crowd which he only responded with "Don't worry boys I won't tire this pretty thing out too much, there will be plenty of her to go around later."

Once below he tugged me into an opulent cabin with silks on the beds and the sound of the crashing waves coming from the open balcony, locking the door behind us. He walked into the centre and reclined, yes reclined on the bed.

"Sit." He commanded as if I was a servant. _No one commands me_ , I tell myself _, I escaped the keep that was inescapable and no one will ever command me again_. I remain standing copying his smirk from earlier causing a matching one to grow on his face, along with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh, I see you are not one to be commanded. I like them feisty. Although please do sit as you have been standing for well over an hour and I can't have your legs tiring for what we will be doing tonight." He said with a wink and unable to dispute his logic as my legs really did hurt, but rolling my eyes at his comment I sat on the bed on the very far side from him.

I thought back to how I had never been allowed to sit this close to a boy before, let alone a man or any person who was not family. Glad to have overcome this milestone I dreamily smile, so far into my own head that I did not see him sliding along the bed towards me.

"Are you even listening to me?" Came the annoyed voice right next to me along with a sigh as it became apparent that I had not heard what he had just said, I simply squeaked yet again and went bright red as I realised his closeness. He rolled his eyes at my innocence, and continued.

"I said my name is Willas Tyrell, what is yours?" Worry clouds my mind as I try to yet again produce a convincing lie, so I quickly morph my face into an innocent expression and respond in the most honest voice I could muster saying "My name is Ruth, a lowly serving girl from the House Baratheon." Unfortunately sounding like a bad actor failing to convincingly deliver a line in a play. He looked at me with a puzzled expression and then stood up and threateningly leaned over me on the bed, a calculating look in his cerulean eyes, then as suddenly as he came he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I don't know why you persist with that lie as I could easily get it out of each other, but if you want to play it that way then we can. If you cannot give me your name truthfully then tell me what are you doing on this boat, surely you can answer me that?" I stayed silent as I thought through my answer, as once again I am possibly the worst liar the world has ever seen. As I open my mouth however Willas refreshes his smirk, _does he ever_ not _have it on his face?_

Then says

"uh-uh, no that was a lie coming out. Tell me the truth." Internally I struggle between the two alternatives, lie again and face the wrath of this man from a powerful family or face blackmail from this man from a powerful family with the truth out. I settle on telling the frustratingly persistent man the truth as blackmail I can escape but I cannot imagine what the wrath of a powerful person would entail; with a sigh I begin my hard truth in a soft voice.

"You are right, I am no serving girl and I am no pauper. I ran away from home to go to Kings Landing to make a life for myself."

With that I sag into the bed as I see him stand up and pace the room and I think about how stupid this entire idea was, as if I could actually escape and achieve my dreams of greatness; that only happens in the books I've read. I struggle to contain the tears swimming in my eyes as I think over what a fool I had been to follow my dreams. A prophecy spoken to me by a old crone in a dream at the age of six was the reason for my unrelenting desire to reach the Capital. She told me I would be able to achieve great things; powerful things, and that was what I intended to do, until now.

Looking up I saw he was deep in thought, and for the first time I studied him. He really was good-looking, tall and lean with light brown hair the colour of chestnuts with his cerulean eyes reminding me of the sky. He was a little too lean in my opinion though, but I guess that it suited him, reflecting the sly brutal character beneath the surface. I'm sure he had many ladies falling for him back in Highgarden but something about him told me that I wouldn't follow them. My first opinion of him was a cruel and manipulative man which was not represented by his handsome outside, which acted like a façade covering the decay below.

Breaking my analysis in a harsh disbelieving tone Willas said: "you are just an naïve little fool aren't you? You couldn't even lie to me, what are you going to do in the Capital. It's called the snakes pit for a reason as the liars there are knee deep, you cannot escape them as the air around you is filled by them. A beautiful and innocent thing like you will be destroyed by them, you will be helpless. Unless I choose to help." I choked a sob back down my throat as I refused to show the misery I was really feeling, my opinion of him solidified. _Should I just get the boat back to Storm's End and forget about the prophecy? I had a good life back there with everything I could possibly want from silks to sword fighting lessons, the only downside was the hard fact that I would never be allowed outside the castle. Could I live with that? No. I couldn't. Wait did he say he would help?_ I looked back at him and in a soft voice asked: " Did you say you could help me? Can you help me? I will be forever in your debt, I cannot explain it but I _need_ to do this."

I looked back at him and in a soft voice asked: "can you help me? I will be forever in your debt, I cannot explain it but I _need_ to do this."

Willas looked at me with a strangely predatory smile before kneeling down on the bed before me, so different from the man who called me a whore not ten minutes ago. He stretched out and stroked my cheek before he opened his mouth, paused, then said in an honest even tone: "I can teach you if you want. I can teach you to manipulate and lie your way through the courts staying anonymous. My sister Margarey will be taught the same when she is old enough, and my grandmother has been teaching me for years so that I am aware of their tricks. Is that want you want?"

I sat there disbelief across my face at the turn of my fortune. Here is the man who I had thought of as cruel several minutes ago offering me my dream practically on a platter.

Here was someone willing to teach me how to survive in a world I knew nothing about, except in the books I had read. Was this a dream? Would I wake up any second and see Ruth and Raven helping me get dressed for the day? Should I trust him though, the seer had warned to beware of those to trust, although I have obviously misjudged him as such kindness cold not come from a cruel look on Willas' face had changed to one of vague annoyance at the time I was taking to decide so I found my voice and quickly said: "Yes! Yes that is exactly what I want! Ahhhh! Thank you thank you thank so much!" With that his crouching form monkey style through my tears and hugged him fiercely, his laughter at my sudden change of mood echoing in the background. We both sat up and he said "we have 16 days on the boat , you can sleep in my adjacent chamber and work during the day. When do you want to start?"

With a grin forming on my face I said "How about right now…"


	4. Chapter 3 - Entrance

Chapter 3

**** 2 weeks later on the boat ****

Willas stood questioning opposite me whilst I paced the swaying cabin.

"Lord Petyr Baelish."

"Has a whore house of manipulators of his own, do not attempt to try with him,"

"Yes. Grand Master Pycell."

"Old man but still very influenced by young girls. Good target, use euphemisms about sex, flirt and make false promises to gain information which he will have lots as he has been there for many years; that is if I have the stomach to flirt with an old man."

"Yes and you will. Jaime Lannister."

"Member of the Kings Guard so will be tempted by a young girl, Son of Tywin, so will be smart and looking for tricks. I heard he's the best swordsman in Westeros as well as the handsomest, I certainly won't mind flirting with him…"

Willas looked at me with barely contained rage and annoyance so I quickly finshed "Attempt to charm and extract information but do not push it, as he is in the Kings Guard and they will not be around Prince Rhaegar, and he will not respond well if he realises he is being manipulated."

"Yes. You do not belong to him." He repeated almost to himself. "Why do you care about Prince Rhaegar, why is he your 'target' Ruth?' Over the last two weeks of 'training' Willas has become like and older brother to me, and I told him to call me Ruth even though we both know that is not my real name. If I am to become queen then I must be destined to marry the heir to the throne, surely? He already has a wife and children so seducing him into marrying me will be hard but it is my destiny and the Seven are on my side.

Willas had taught me to dance in the seductive way of the Dornish, to weave a web of intricate words that will leave any man wanting much more and the way to dress to engage but not appear wanton. I had also asked about the people of Kings Landing not simply the court as I have found in the past having outside friends is very helpful, especially if a quick exit is needed.

As I polished my dragon bone dagger after I had practiced on my own for an hour, I begin to think of my brothers. It had been Robert who had given me this dagger for my thirteenth birthday with the promise that we would train every day until I would be able to take down any person who threatened me. I carry it in a sheath around my thigh, which is a little annoying but it is a small thing that can pass undetected beneath clothing as I did not wish to rely solely on tears and the hole between my legs as my only weapon as a woman as Willas had described. I had become tough, as I now knew that there was no place for the naïve and innocent in this world, as Willas had so poetically described on our first encounter so I had vowed to never be innocent again, which I will try to keep to, try.

I am worried about Willas, as I fear he may not feel the same sibling bond as I do for he often becomes angry when I rile him up by discuss the attractiveness of several members of the court, and how much I will enjoy seducing them, especially Prince Rhaegar and Jamie Lannister. The newest member of the Kings Guard was now 18, and had whipped the ladies of Kings Landing into frenzy when he decided to take the vow of no wife nor children, a stupid mistake in my opinion. Unable to have a wife however would mean he has to be suffering, so a pretty girl like me should be able to coax him into telling me his darkest secrets in return for an ease in his discomfort. Yes, I am looking forward to meeting him very much although I cannot let him distract me from my goal which was Rhaegar. I will not let anyone take me as I intended to give that to him on our wedding night as the ultimate gift. I know this will be difficult to keep but I hope that words alone will be enough.

"Ruth. Ruuuth Ruth!" Willas' voice broke me from my reverie, I turn to see him staring at me in this slightly creepy way he sometimes does, whilst he shuffling and seemingly adjusting a dagger on his thighs.

"Yes." I boredly responded, whilst rolling me eyes with enough sass to make him grin like a Cheshire cat.

"We are approaching Kings Landing now, want to see? I m sure you can always find the next boat returning if you want to turn back now…" With a scoff followed by a squeal of childlike delight I ran around the cabin packing my belongings which mainly consisted of the hidden gold I had smuggled and my finest dresses, then leaving the bag to be unloaded with Willas' baggage I shoved the door of the cabin open and ran up the creaking stairs and into the sunlight on deck. Leaning against the rail I saw it is as clearer a day as it was on the first day on the ship, and I could see the waves crashing against the rocks almost equalling the enthusiasm I had to escape the waves of the past and climb to my place on top of the rock.

I felt Willas stand next to me against the rail, and as the gang plank was lowered and people began to unload he whispered in my ear "Will you ever tell me your real name, for I would like to know the name of the woman who is forever in my debt." I felt a slight chill at his words, but thought nothing of it, as he sometimes acted like this in jest and responded in a chirpy tone, "Nope."

He growled and pressed me against the rail, and I could feel something hard pressing into my spine from behind as he threateningly whispered: "tell me," in a voice exuding danger that I had never heard before.

Now frightened and fearful that I had fallen into a trap I said quickly and quietly "My name is Aurora Baratheon, now let me go!" With that I pulled my arm free and turned to face him backing away. He gave me a condescending look and offered me a letter. "In here I have written to recommend you for a position as one of Queen Rhaella's ladies where you will stay until I come for you." With that he grabbed my arm and once again tugged me close to him, and whilst stroking my face saying "Now, off you go, but don't let anyone fuck you Aurora, as I intend to do that myself. I _will_ see you soon." A look of horror crossed my face as I realised that the little suspicions I had been having about Willas' possessive behaviour was not from a sibling bond but a lust filled wish, which I did not share. I tried to pull back my arm as I had before but he held on tighter. "You are the same naïve little fool you were when you boarded, but now you are my naïve little fool. You are mine and you will only ever be mine, I realised that the moment I set eyes on you so I acted as a friend to gain your trust and now the long wait is over." With that he pushed his lips against mine in a hard kiss that was unforgiving and harsh, with the hand holding the letter holding my neck so preventing me from escaping.

Scrabbling to push away from his hold I stumbled backwards falling over to the floor, looking for a bystander for help but I discovered the deck was empty. Towering over from my position on the floor he told me that my luggage was loaded onto the cart which was to take me to the Red Keep. Then he crouches and once again takes my face into his hands, and I can do nothing to stop him due to my shaking and the shock I felt. Stroking his fingers down the side of my face he muttered "So beautiful. All mine." Then he kisses the top of my head, stands tall and proclaims "My beautiful little fool, who is going to remain pure for me to take when I want to. Aren't you my little pet, else the entire kingdom will know your true identity as fast as you can blink, I can guarantee you that. Follow me."

With that he turns around walks across the gangplank onto the harbour where I see he is met by a group of soldiers in green livery, who I guess are going to escort Willas to Highgarden. I stand up, and walk to the rail watching him still in a shocked trance and see him point back at the boat whilst handing the letter to one of him men. I back away from the rail, thinking that he has sent them to kidnap me, and backing up I run into a hard mass. I look up into the stony face of another Tyrell guard, who had managed to get behind me so once again I was trapped.

"Come with me Lady Ruth," he commanded in a monotonous tone and stiffly I nodded my head and was led down the gang plank into the bed of thorns below.

"Ahh, so you did decide to follow me, pet." Willas said, smirking. "I was just discussing with Graham here how he is going to stay and keep an eye on you, making sure you are treated well of course but also that you comply to my wishes, I do hope you still remember what they are."

At the mention of his perverted ideas a scowl crossed my face, and his somehow lit up further at my response. "Still feisty then, I did tell you I like them feisty, I find I get more in the chambers that way." With that he violently grabbed my chin and tilted up my face so my eyes met his, sly cerulean on furious violet again, "Obey my commands and your secret will remain as only mine, my pet. These men will escort you to the keep and see you as the new hand -maiden of Queen Rhaella, and keep an eye on you until I fetch you. Now off you go… Lady Ruth."

With that I am pulled away fro his smug expression and into a cart carrying my belongings, rustled through Flea Market and up the Red Keep whose turrets pierce the sky like ruby lances, holding my destiny in its cold, bloody heart.


	5. Chapter 4 - Introductions

Chapter 4

Looking through the curtains of the cart I could see the filthy streets of Flea bottom as we made our way up the winding roads to the Red Keep. Children laughing, Children crying, children begging, I could see it all. I sat back, disgusted at the condition of the people down here as the Targareon court with people like Willas Tyrell sit with their riches and squander them.

Thinking back to how Willas had just spoken I shiver in fear. I had fallen into a lull of security to have it torn out from under me, and the betrayal stings as it shows that dispite my lessons with Willas on how to spot a liar, I still couldn't spot one that had been glaring at me in the face. I should feel scared about the threat Willas had made, but instead I feel angry and betrayed. This only made me want to get on with the plan sooner, as once I had Rhaegar infatuated with me I could reveal my true identity and Willas would no longer have any power over me. I have always hated feeling powerless, which made me dream about coming here and having the ability to make decisions for myself, and have _some_ control over _something._ I understand that sounds confusing, but my desperation for control and the promise to myself that I would never be controlled again is what fills my dreams at night and my time during the days. However the first thing I had done was to let another person take control of me, and that made my feel physically sick.

My eyes started to water, and not only from the stench of the streets wafting into the cart. As I looked out I knew there was little I could do now but I vowed to myself that when I married Rhaegar I would see Flea Bottom rebuilt and the devastating poverty there decreased, and hopefully eradicated, as I may not be the kindest of people but I am not a monster who would allow people to live like this. They reminded me too much of the way I found my friend Ruth, when she was dragged before my father for stealing a wheel of cheese when we were both six to feed her starving three younger siblings. My father said that he would pardon her the offense if she became a member of his household for the rest of her life, and I had swiftly claimed her as my own. Her family had been supported by me for several years, so Ruth had begun to see me more as a friend than a jailer, which meant we were both loyal to each other, her to the point where she risked her life helping me escape.

I was jolted out of my thinking daze when the cart stopped, and I turned in time for the door to be opened to reveal an elderly member of the City Watch who smiled kindly at me. He offers his hand and helps me out of the cart into a courtyard decked with white marble leading up to an arched doorway. A woman with a pinched face and hair yanked into a tight bun stood underneath the arch, and she takes in my appearance with pinpoint scrutiny, then shakes her head slightly as if she disapproves. I look down at my attire, only realising then that I had mud splatters leftover on my red travelling cloak from when I had run down to the docks, and that my hand was uncombed and windswept with, was it a leaf trapped near the knotted ends? _Wow_ , I thought _, I am really making a good first impression_. I decide to change that as I stride forward, and hold out my hand to shake hers as I had seen my father do with so many dignitaries from my window. She looked at it in disgust and horror, so I quickly dropped it and settle with a polite smile instead. At this the horrified woman found her voice which was as strained and pinced as her appearance would make you think.

"You are Lady Ruth Malweather, are you not child? What a state you have come in. I do wonder what Willas is thinking." With that she spun on her heel and walked through the arch and into the cool opening of the Keep. "Follow me _my Lady_. Your belongings will be brought to your room." She calls out behind her as she briskly walks down the echoing corridor, leaving me standing outside peering in. Once she leaves my sight into the darkness I remember that she had told me to follow her, so I speed walk along the corridor, turning right and heading up some steps as I assume she had done before me. As I continue walking I quickly realise that she may not have gone right and up the stairs as I had assumed, but that I was now lost in the centre of the royal court in my mud splattered travelling gear complete with hair which made me look like a witch. Crap.

I spin around to go back the way I came, but the sound of approaching footsteps causes me to consider that decision. I have to appear beautiful and seductive if my plan is going to work, if a member of the court sees me like this I can kiss my prophecy goodbye. With this ultimatum I dive into one of the alcoves lining the walls and watch as the heavy footsteps, now matched with the clinking of armour gets closer and closer. I see a glint of gold from my vantage point, and I assume that the stranger must be a member of the Kings Guard, with their fabled gold plated armour to surround a King who loves gold and fire. I peer out, carefully keeping my body hidden in the shadows and see that although it is a member of the Kings Guard the golden glint did not come from his breastplate, nor his matching scales or sword. The glint in fact came from his hair as he walked along the cloisters when the arches flooded the shadows with light.

The sunshine golden colour of his hair which was identical to Raven's confirmed his identity, I knew that this man must be Jamie Lannister, although he was taller and broader than any eighteen year old I had ever seen. I would grant that I had been limited to seeing barely any, but still he looked like a grown man not an eighteen year old boy. He suddenly looked up as if he knew someone was watching and quick as a bat I flung myself back into the shadows as the idea of meeting this handsome man in my state made me embarrassed. As I heard his footsteps walking past I released the breath I had been holding and slid down the wall. What an exciting day I was having, _far too much excitement in fact_. _I should really go find that scary woman again_ , I thought so I got up from the nice cold floor and started back along the corridor, once I had again checked that the golden man had really gone.

I caught sight of the scary woman pacing the corridors looking for me and I hurried to her, starting on my apologising early, " I am so sorry miss, I just lost sight of you for a moment and I…." her stony face stopped my pitiful attempt at an apology. She took hold of my arm with her thin fingers and led me back down the corridor to a door that I had missed.

"This is your room," She said then pursing her lips looked at me with distaste, "Now Lady Malweather we now really must talk about why I am here." With that she led me into another opulent room, where I wrapped my cloak and placed it on the dressing table. _Are the Tyrells simply stuffed with money?_ I question myself, as Storms End may have been an extravagant fortress on the outside, but many rooms were in far worse condition than the one I was standing in. There was an extremely large bed covered in sheets and pillows made from brightly coloured material, and arches along the far wall leading into a garden which faced the sea. I could see along with the dressing table a desk, a covered doorway to another room which I assumed must be a bathroom and a huge open space in the middle with chairs looking out of the arches. The light curtains wafted in the slight sea breeze that made the stifling heat bearable and these along with the open view of the garden gave the place a serenity that I would not have thought possible in the snake pit of Kings Landing.

I turn back to the lady, and see her scrutinising my appearance one again now that I have removed my cloak, then her hard dark eyes turned on me. In a tired but still prim voice she said "I don't know what to do about you, as in his letter Willas detailed how I should give you the rooms that his parents use, have you fitted for enough splendid gowns to woo men as possible and pu the queen to shame when in her service but to also control every move you make. Can you try and translate this into simpler terms?" With that she sighed, sitting down on one of the dining chairs and looking again at me expectantly.

Still wary of the mistake I made trusting Willas, I decided to give this lady a watered-down version of the truth, as what I had learnt from him was that Tyrells don't do anything by halves. He happed completely trapped me, but also given me the means to achieve my goal, both trapping me and freeing me simultaneously.

"I am going to seduce Prince Rhaegar, and have him fall in love with me." Was the answer I gave her, glancing up I saw that the look of frustration and slight annoyance on her face had not changed, but a now it looked as if she was mildly impressed. "Who are you running from?" She questioned and I was so shock d that the honest answer was drawn from me, "my family." At that she gave me a kinder smile and nodded, saying "and so he shall, and so they all shall my dear. We will turn you into the fire that makes that dragon live for, don't you worry about that. My name is Lady Carolyn Tulley, but you can call me Lyn if that is not too informal, and it seems to be my job that I am your helper here so if there is anything you want or need then I will be here. I'll send in your new ladies maids to help you with a bath to sort out the state you are in, then the dressmaker can come in and fit you out with some more dresses. They will take several days to be made even with the Tyrell's deep pockets, so I do hope you have brought some appropriate things with you."

I nodded, and she once again smiled slightly icily, narrowing her eyes and lowering her voice saying: "I do not know why Willas was thinking sending you with this long list of requests, you are very young child to be playing the game of thrones, but then it is your past that influences your future." She then grasped one of my hands and said: "If you remember who you truly are then you will not lose yourself here amongst the games and false smiles here, witness them and grieve for them. Remember that my child and you will succeed us all."

With that she walked from the room allowing the door to slam behind her with a dramatic flair and leaving me questioning if she was once as lost as I am now, with only hope to keep us going.

I sat as my new maids came in, both looking horrified when they took in my condition. _Oh well, Ruth and Raven are coming up in six months, so they don't have to worry about cleaning me up for too long._ So I politely smiled and made my way over to the wooded tub as they started bringing in the water, my head heavy with swirling questions, thoughts and fatigue.


	6. Authors Note - yep you know you love it

Hey guys? What up, yep sorry this isn't an update...yet, as I'm halfway through chapter five right now. I just wanted to say constructive criticism is well appreciated! You won't believe how much oohing and ahhing I have been doing publishing these, so tell me what you like and don't like and I will change it...if its a good suggestion of course! No serious rudeness thought cause thats plain nasty!

See ya with the next update, byyeee bitches!

B


	7. Chapter 5 - Time to Begin

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning was like waking up in paradise. Not what many would describe Kings Landing, but the oasis I had found myself living in _was_ paradise, in its purest form. With the floating curtains and the gentle breeze, it was perfect. Just perfect.

Slumping back down onto my bed I close my eyes again and try to remember what important thing I had to do today. _Yes, very important thing, but what?_ I question myself in frustration. _Something to do with practising curtains, curtailing, ah curtseying. Why would I need to that unless…_ Realisation hits me and I shoot up and fumble with the bedding, jolting myself out of bed so fast that the knotted sheets around my legs wouldn't keep up with me and as I pitched myself off the side they held fast, keeping me squealing and dangling off the floor over the edge.

I harrumph and pray that my already disapproving ladies will not come in to find the source of the noise and see me swinging like a wanderer caught in a hanging trap by tribesmen. Turning my head I glance to the door but fortunately it seems today my luck is holding as no search party has come, yet. _Maybe they just don't like me,_ I shrug and with that the bed sheet of course miraculously unknots and I am freed and subsequently dumped the last foot to the floor on my shoulder. I lie there for a moment tempted to bang my head against the floor, then I remember the reason I had made my elegant descent from my bed and jump up, running to the mirror, checking for any marks from my slight fall.

Today I was meeting Queen Rhaella and her ladies, so I had meant to get up with the sun to prepare myself for the introduction, but as with all things I had subconsciously to not leave my bed of dreams; oh joy. The good news from my mirror examination is that my face was as pale as porcelain with practically no bruises to be seen, the not so good news was that I had no idea what time it was, and how long I had. _My ladies aren't here yet, so I must have a while,_ I muse as I walk over to the open archway in my long nightgown. Like all the gowns made for me by the famed Mistress Moray, it was both engaging but not wanton as _dear_ Willas had instructed me, was it a week ago?

Standing in front of the mirror I look at what I saw. My midnight blue hair fell in loose ringlets to the centre of my back, piercing violet eye staring back at me, lit with an eternal flame that would often haunt my reflection. Willowy body, possibly a bit too much chest and behind, but at least I really was blessed not to have my mother's huge nose, but a dainty one which suited my smaller stature than her gigantic hawk-nose would have. To think about it, I was the exact opposite of my mothers haughty, and oversized face, apart from her slightly upturned nose which I had always taken as a sign of aristocracy. I have never really thought about my appearance, as I had always thought that I would spend the rest of my life behind a veil.

I step back form the mirror, turning to the side and correcting my slightly slumping posture and I raise my skirts and lower myself into a curtsey. I get down into what I consider an elegant curtsey, and then straighten again I look back in the mirror. Perfect. Now I try again revealing a hint of cleavage and a pert behind, and then straighten up again with a seemingly genuine smile on my face.

Pleased at my final achievement I settled into a chair and call for Grace and Ana, the poor sods who had to tend to my every whim until Raven and Ruth made the journey. As the two girls came in and begin to wash me I think back to my friends, and the contradiction that their arrival will mean as they can only get here when Ruth is discovered whilst pretending to be me, so it could really be months. When I am dry again and my hair has started being pinned up I stop Grace who had already begun piling my curls onto my head

"Leave it loose Grace, but do pull back the front strands so they don't cover my face." With that I politely smile at her and return to my brooding, but I don't miss the look she gives Ana before she shrugs slightly and begins to do what I ask. _I wonder if Lyn is instructing them on what to do with me_ , the thought annoys me, but I let it by as she is on my side, so she knows what to do. _She will not change me inside however_ , _I vow to never change inside no matter what happens to the outside._

Ana pulls one of the gowns out of the chest and I smile when I see Lyn has chosen the amethyst coloured one, which I allow myself to acknowledge is my favourite, not least because of the matching choker and that the colour is the same as my eyes. The corset is tight as it is winched around my upper half, but my waist looks about 22 inches in girth and my breast pop out in greeting to an onlooker. The dress is fortunately not too heavy and hot as it is still summer, and the silk whispers against the skin as in glides down my arms.

Looking back at myself in front of the mirror once Grace and Ana were done, I took in the goddess in front of me: red lips, wide eyes framed by long ebony lashes, porcelain skin flushed cheeks, hair pulled back with chain of amethysts with fed into the plaits restraining the dark and silky, ringleted mass which fell to her waist. The dress seemed to fall over her body, yet made her seem like two triangles pointed at each other with a silver filigree mesh siphoning across her middle, allowing some of the violet colour through, with the long sleeves trailing the floor and the relatively low cut neckline this creature was the embodiment of a goddess. _What was I doing all those years wrong_ I questioned, and _where were the overly-generous breasts and wide hips that I had attempted to hide days before_? Now they were shown off into bountiful assets, ripe and wanton.

Slightly smug at my sudden change in appearance I clasped my dragonscale necklace given to me by my father around my neck and allowed it to drop tantalisingly beneath the edge of the neckline and in the valley of my breasts. I dare any man whos vision I cross to not fantasise as to what it leads to.A knock on the door caused me to suddenly turn, put on edge, and relax slightly on seeing Lyn there carrying a tray of food.

She looked at me aghast, and I conceitedly smile, which she returns. Placing the platter down before turning to analyse my turned figure from top to tail. She nods to herself and after clearing her throat address me:

"My Lady, your introduction with the Queen is in one hour in her attendance room, do you need any assistance before then?"

I shake my head gently, mindful of the precious stones in my hair, and she smiles says "With one look at you, heaven help Princess Elia, for she has no hope." I begin giggling at this, nerves or humour I didn't know but I found it hard to stop so I knocked back my head and roar with laugh, filling room with echoing ricochets. I laugh at the absurdity that Rhaegar could let a young vixen tempt him away from his loyal but sickly wife, and begin howling again when I remember that the vixen is me. I howl with laughter at the fear I feel in the court and in the madness I feel for power I can take. When I finally calm down to stifled giggles, Ana and Grace began to slowly back away from me whilst Lyn came forward and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace.

Mother never did embraces, well she did with my brothers but never me so I had assumed that women did not hug others, but here I was being proven wrong about the world, again. I heard gentle sobs, and try to turn my head towards the noise but when Lyn begins reassuringly rubbing my back through my hair I realise that it is me making the choking noises and I immediately regain control and stand straight, dropping my arms which had circled around the taller woman's waist. Crying in any form was improper, and I was not someone who would sare to ever do anything improper, well unless it meant my own gain. At this clear act she steps away from me, wiping my eyes in an calm manner she told me: "Do not fear them, or they will not let themselves fear you. Now come, you have history to change."

With that she loops her arm around mine and tugs me at first towards the door. With that we exit, my brooding I follow in tow. I front of the door she turns and icily smiles at me, I copy the expression and together we turn and the door opens and I am led into the corridor.


	8. Chapter 6 - Creating a lie

Chapter 6

Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap. The sound of our matched shoes clipping along the deserted corridor was matched by the blood pulsating in my ears.

"You will remember everything I told you, no mistakes remember?" I scoff in reply; as _I_ would make a mistake.

"You can't just walk in looking the part, you also have to be they part, they can detect a liar before you even speak."

Once again I scoff, and looking around ask "Where is everyone? It's after breakfast so surely there should be people around?" I gesture with my free arm to the empty cloister ahead of us with nobody but the Tyrell guards in sight.

"As we are in the centre of the keep, none other than the Tyrells, and also the Rains have rooms here and as they do not live here permanently they are occasionally used by visiting foreigners but otherwise left alone. It is only a short distance to the Queen's receiving chambers, so memorise the trip as I refuse to walk you every day. And if you make that dreadful scoffing noise again in response then I swear I will put you back on a boat and return you from wherever Willas got you from."

With that I turn and glare at her, silencing her to a pout with the fire in my eyes.

"Not another word. It will work. Now, shall we go?"

So with that we walked up the final short flight of steps and through a set of doors which had a guard either side, through another set before approaching the largest so far with the sound of people bustling behind it.

Just in front of the huge doors, Lyn turned around and gave me a final look; one with promise of retaliation if I so much as uttered an incorrect syllable, pride at my appearance and encouragement. Such a lot for one look. I roll my eyes and nod to the guard on my left, on which he opens the door to chaos. People moving, almost a blur of colours with the noise accompanying acting as a audible version. Despite myself I inch back, but Lyn holds firm and clenches her nails into my palm almost drawing blood.

"Breathe" she hisses through clenched teeth in a grimace, trying to pass as a smile. I comply and fix my face into one of cherubic innocence which hides my undeniable bu frustrating fear at the mass which acted as a barrier of swirling bodies which we had to make our way through. I had expected people to stop and stare, but no one seemed to notice as our guards pushed a way through the throng, the path soon disappearing once we had made our way through as if we had never been there.

Climbing the stairs, following Lyn with my head held high and moving in the constricting bodice was no easy task but it all seemed worth it when we stood in front of the Queen's private entrance chamber. I dropped Lyn's arm and gave her a nod in reply when the doors swung open, yet it was her who led the walk inside and after making the necessary curtseys and introductions gestured to me to speak.

"Your highness, it is such a pleasure to be in your presence, thank you so much for…" Whilst spouting my pre-learned monologue I darted my eyes around the room seeking out the white-haired queen, her maidens and a spotting of Kings Guard around the room – maybe not quite a private chamber. At the conclusion of my personal introduction – completely made up of course, Queen Rhaella patted the seat of her right with a kind, but interested smile.

"Sit next to me dear child, and tell me what it was like growing up in the North; I assume the North with a surname like yours?" If not for my lightening tongue which had been quickened throught conversations with my brothers I described the tale of Lady Ruth Malweather; orphaned at birth, adopted by the Tyrells, brought to Kings Landing due to inexplicable cirumstances which even 'I' did not understand. All of the ladies were falling over themselves to comfort me once my tale of woe had ended, except for the queen whose look of look of compassion was seemingly forced.

"How terrible! Do come to be if you need a mother dear" Lady Betre Ambrose insisted, "If in need of a shoulder to cry on mine are especially welcome" the spindly Lady Crane also proclaimed giving me a look which might have been one of kindness if looking into her face had not been similar to looking into the gaunt face of a corpse.

"Surely you must remember something of your parents? Any memory?" The Queen asked through the throng of overly-sympathic attention seekers, with an eyebrow raised.

Seeing an opportunity to begin my repute through the Kings Guard in the room, I meekly shrug acting the part of a grieving woman, I indifferently mention "well, I do remember a dance my mother taught me when I was a little girl, learned in Lys from across the Narrow Sea, I could show you your grace, but we do not have musicians, do we?"

Eyeing the instruments in the corner of the room I wait until one of the many flapping ladies falls into the trap, "Oh, but we do! Your highness, may we call the musicians to play us something for Lady Ruth do dance to, such a gesture may make her feel more at home here." Elderly Augusta Mormont screeches in her insisting tone. Once nodding her consent, the Queens maidens rush about in a flurry leaving only herself and I seated, and with a look of boredom she leans closer to me and whispers in a conspiratorial voice:

"I do hope that you dance like an angel Lady Malweather, for else you will have just let down every person in this room as they are all now set to recount your talent to any person who will listen for the rest of the week. So you had better not be anything but siren-like else you will find the city ridden with tales of your so-called ugliness and clumsiness, any prospects of yours will be gone within the hour."

With that she leaned back taking a dainty sip from her wine glass, gesturing for me to take my place in the newly formed circle in the centre of the well-lit room. Before I turn to leave she pushes a white silk veil into my hands, "Make it good." I must have looked confused as she nods towards the door on the other side of the room which I see has been opened to the public and a crowd of yet more ladies had gathered. As fearless as I should have been, I was terrified.

Yet Willas had taught me well, and lifting up my dress to scandalously reveal my ankles I swayed in to the centre of the crowded circle and began to move with the starting music. The harp, the lute and the flutes singing to me as I closed my eyes and moved.


End file.
